Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing high molecular weight poly(L-lactic acid) (PLLA) with high performance.
Description of the Related Art
Poly(lactic acid) is widely used in medicine. It features excellent biocompatibility. Conventional preparation methods of commercial-scale poly(lactic acid) employ stannous octoate as catalyst. However, the tin salt is cytotoxic and difficult to separate from the product.